


Against All Odds

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: The end of a marriage and what happens after divorce. Can they find a way back to each other Against All Odds? This is a song fic. If you've never heard it, it's by Phil Collins. Listen to it once...I promise, you'll love it!!





	Against All Odds

“I just can’t do this anymore, James!” You yelled at your husband, tears running down your face. “I’m tired and stressed...the fighting is just physically and mentally exhausting me.” You sighed and lowered your head to the floor. 

“You think this is fun for me?!” He’s sitting on the couch keeping a safe distance between the two of you, trying to keep his anger in check. “You think this is what I wanted for my life or thought this was how things would end up?” James runs his hand through his hair in frustration, the latest argument taking its toll on him as well. “I think you’re honestly better off without me.” 

You look up at him and swallow hard, nodding in agreement. “I think this is something we can finally agree on.” The tears in your eyes never stopping as you turned and walked away from him, heading upstairs to your room to finish crying alone. 

How can I just let you walk away   
Just let you leave without a trace?   
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh ooh   
You’re the only one who really knew me at all. 

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Natasha asks, grabbing the box labeled ‘kitchen’ on it and placing it in the truck. She’s the one person who’s always been there for you no matter what, and she was more than happy to come to your aid once again. 

“Yeah, it’s time.” You sighed and put another box next to hers. “We’ve just grown too far apart, and everything is just an epic mess. I can’t take any more angry Bucky in my life.” 

“Are you seriously filling for divorce though? What about the kids?” She’s stopped loading boxes, waiting to hear your response. 

“I uh...have an appointment Thursday with a lawyer-Fury and Associates? Got the number from Clint.” You notice she’s standing still waiting for the other part of her question to be answered by the glare she’s giving you. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not keeping the kids from their father. I still love him, ya know.” 

Nat shakes her head and grabs another box, “that’s what I don’t understand. You’ve been through so much together. Ten years is a long time to be married, and let’s not forget all the years you dated before that.” Nat grabs you by the shoulder and turns you to look at her. “I thought that if anyone would make it, it’d be you two. I’m just sad this is how it ends.” 

You give her a forced smile and a nod, “me too, Nat. Me too.” 

How can you just walk away from me   
When all I can do is watch you leave?   
‘Cause we’ve shared the laughter and the pain   
And even she’s the tears   
You’re the only one who really knew me at all. 

“So…she really took the kids and moved out?” Steve takes a drink of his whiskey and lets it burn down his throat. 

“Yep!” Bucky puts emphasis on the ‘p’ and takes a swig of his vodka. “The house is pretty empty without them.” 

“I just can’t believe you’re going through with it.” Steve looks at him in confusion. “Why didn’t you try to make it work?” 

Bucky sighs and shakes his head, “I did try, for a long time. It’s just...we stopped…working.” 

“You still love her, right?” Steve stares at his friend from across the table, waiting for him to lie. 

“I’ll never stop loving her...ever.” 

“So, fight for her!” Steve slams his fist on the bar table, startling his friend. “Fight for her, just like you do everything else. Put your damned anger to use for once and fight to keep her!” 

Bucky takes the last sip of his whiskey and slams the glass down on the table top. “I can’t, ok? I just can’t.” 

So take a look at me now   
Well there’s just an empty space   
And there’s nothing left here to remind me   
Just the memory of your face   
Ooh, take a look at me now   
Well there’s just an empty space   
And you coming back to me is against the odds   
And that’s what I got to face. 

“Thanks for the invite, I never thought we’d ever get back to this point again.” Bucky says as he sits down at the table across from you. 

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve had a conversation that was anything other than our kids,” you begin to explain your reason for asking him out to dinner, “and I feel maybe we need to put some things to rest, now that we’re divorced.” 

Bucky nods his head in agreement but doesn’t know what to say. “So…,” he nervously rubs the back of his neck, “how’ve you been?” He sheepishly asks, not knowing how to start a conversation with you. 

“I’ve been good...surviving. It’s different doing this by myself and not with your partner.” You did your very best to smile at him. 

Bucky swallows hard and scrunched his face. “I’m sorry.” He concedes, knowing he was partly to blame. “I guess I should have tried harder to make it work. I just kinda...gave up.” 

You nod, acknowledging his admission and give him a half smile. “I did too. We just--couldn’t get along. It was like life changed after we had kids.” 

“It did. I felt I needed to provide more, and it left you to care for the kids.” Bucky pauses for a moment and bites at his bottom lip. “I never felt that I was providing enough, so I kept working more and ignoring my responsibilities at home. I neglected all three of you. I never should have let that happen.” 

His admission was heartfelt felt, but you began shaking your head. “It wasn’t all your fault, ya know? Marriage takes two people to make it work.” 

Bucky swallows hard and nods, “it does, but when one person chooses to be absent, it lays a lot on the other person…especially when that other person has intense anger issues. There’s only so much you can take.” 

“I know, Buck...but I could have tried harder, too. Not lay so much of the blame on you. That wasn’t fair.” 

“Water under the bridge. We’re two different people now, let’s just enjoy this evening.” Bucky raises his glass and holds it out to you. “To new beginnings.” 

You smile at him and copy his movements with your own glass. “And old friends.” 

I wish I could just make you turn around   
Turn around and see me cry   
There’s so much I need to say to you   
So many reasons why   
You’re the only one who really knew me at all. 

Bucky stands in the middle of the empty house; a sense of nostalgia comes over him and a few tears fall from his eyes. So many memories had come from this place and it took him back to happier times. Memories that seemed so distant now, one ones that would never be made new again. 

“Everything’s packed.” Steve comes up from behind him and places and arm on his shoulder. “You sure you wanna do this?” 

Bucky wipes the tears from his face, not wanting his best friend to see him cry. “Yeah...it’s time. I can’t keep it...too many memories.” 

“I’m proud of you.” Steve takes his hand and shakes his shoulder. “You’re not so angry anymore.” 

Bucky looks around the house, taking it all in. “I hated this house.” The man admits to his friend. “I think this is the start of where it all went wrong. She loved it, I hated it, but I just wanted to make her happy.” 

“At least you can see that now, but you did have some good memories here.” Steve chuckles as he remembers some of the good times they had in this place. “Fun Times had by all.” 

“Yeah, a lot of not so good ones, too.” Bucky takes one last look around at the room that use to be the living room. “It’s time to let someone else make some good memories here. Come on, let’s go!” Bucky turns around and heads to the door, Steve following suit. He reaches the threshold and takes one last look back at the house that was once his family home. “Hope you’ll make someone else happy.” Bucky whispers and walks out, closing the door behind him and the final chapter of his former life. 

So take a look at me now   
Well there’s just an empty space   
And there’s nothing left here to remind me   
Just the memory of your face. 

“She looks happy.” Steve takes a sip of his beer and looks over to his friend who’s watching from afar. 

Bucky inhales a deep breath, letting it out before he takes a drink of his own beer. “Yeah. Apparently, she is.” 

“You really think she’ll marry him?” 

“Guess that’s the plan...at least that’s what Nat said.” Bucky’s still staring in your direction. “He’s going to propose soon, she’s expected to say yes.” 

“Think you’ll be ok with that?” Steve poses the question, looking at Bucky’s sad face. 

“No.” He sighs heavily, “I can’t be ok with that when I still love her, but I lost her. She’ll never look at me that way again.” Bucky concedes and removes his eyes from you and your boyfriend. He knows he should let you go, but it’s just so hard too, even after being divorced for three years. This was never how he expected things to end up. 

Now take a look at me now   
‘Cause that just an empty space   
But to wait for you is all I can do And that’s what I’ve got to face. 

“I don’t like it!” Nat scowls at your choice in dresses. 

“Good thing you don’t have to wear it.” You quip and turn around to look into the mirror. 

“It’s not you. Nothing about this is you!” Your best friend points to the newly acquired friends you’ve made since you started dating Grant. Clearly she’s not a fan of the lifestyle you’ve chosen. 

You look around at the three women she’s talking about, lost in conversation and not paying you any mind. “What am I doing, Nat?” You walk over to her and sit down next to her, the ugly wedding dress still plastered to your body. 

“Making a mistake, is what it looks like.” She glances a look at the other women and snarls lowly. “That’s what you have to look forward to, ya know? That’s what you’ll become.” 

The women are Grant’s sisters and mother. You suspected they didn’t like you, probably because you already had kids and had been married before. Your fiancé assured you everything was fine, but you weren’t as positive as he was. These three were extremely stuck up and overly opinionated. Changing their minds and expectations would be damn near impossible. 

“How’s James?” Nat asks, drawing your attention back to her with a surprised look. 

“Why would you ask me about him?” Your breathing hitched slightly, and you could feel your defenses going up. 

“Grant’s not James...never will be. You can’t replace him.” Your best friend looks deep into your eyes, like she’s reading your soul. 

You look away from her and shake your head back and forth, “that’s not what I’m doing. I love-“ 

“Don’t!” Your friend interrupts you, placing a hand in your face. “Don’t you sit there and lie to me. I’ve known you way too damn long. Grant Ward is almost an exact replica of James Barnes. So instead of pretending, go back and work shit out with your ex-husband!” 

The tears are beginning to form but haven’t fallen. You’re doing your best to hold them in. “I can’t.” You whisper as the first of the tears fall. “I just can’t.” You lower your head and see the tears land on the ugly dress. 

“You can.” Nat lifts your head to look her in the eyes. “James still loves you...always will. The two of you belong together, more than any other couple I’ve ever known. It’s time to end this ridiculousness and go get your one true husband.” 

“Is that the one?” Grant's family has walked back over to you, finally deciding to join in dress shopping. 

You look at Nat and both of you begin to laugh hysterically at each other, his family looks on unimpressed. “No!” You manage to get out in between laughs. “This is definitely not the one!” 

Take a good look at me now   
‘Cause I’ll be standing here   
And you coming back to me is against all odds   
It's the chance I’ve got to take. 

You knock on the apartment door and patiently wait for him to answer, nerves flowing through you. There was no reason to be anxious, but you were. You hadn’t been this keyed up since high school, so long ago. 

“Hi!” Bucky excitedly exclaims, opening the door to you. 

“Hey.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in at the sight of your ex. 

“Come in! Dinner’s almost done.” He steps aside letting you in. 

“Thanks...it smells amazing!” You inhale the scents radiating from the kitchen. 

Bucky closes the door and guides you to the kitchen, “I made your favorite...grilled chicken alfredo.” He gives you bright smile and it immediately warms your heart. 

“Need any help?” You offer with a smile. 

“No, I’m good. You wanna sit in here or the dining room?” He points to the smaller room off the kitchen that’s just an addition of the living room. 

“Let’s eat in here. I think it’s more personal for a second date, don’t ya think?” 

Bucky’s eyes meet yours and you can see a sparkle in the blue of his irises. “I do. I really do.” His eyes tell the story of a man who’s changed and is deserving of another chance. The Bucky now is not the one you divorced years ago. “Thank you.” He says setting a plate of food down in front of you. “This means everything to me.” 

“Against all odds, we’ve found our way back to each other. You better never let me walk away again.” 

Bucky gives you a toothy grin, and it’s as beautiful as it was long ago. “I promise...this is one second chance I won’t ever take for granted. 

Take a look at me now.


End file.
